


Proposing to Ian Gallagher

by yourenotfree



Series: A Very Gallavich Wedding [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS, i will fix any and all mistakes later!!, im just tired and I wanted to finally get this out, my version of a gallavich proposal, ok so, this is unedited I'm so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourenotfree/pseuds/yourenotfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was really fucking bad at this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing to Ian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something happy and fluffy, because of the attack in Orlando. I know that so many people are upset and horrified and if you need to escape for a few minutes and seek out these happy boys, here you go my darlings! 
> 
> Love to everyone xx.

"Mickey."

Mickey grunted and leveled his eyes at his sister. "What?"

"Mickey."

He threw his hands up. "What?"

"Proposals are a big deal. Marriage is a big deal."

He snorted. "What's your point?" He fingered the freshly purchased silver band that he had just finished showing Mandy. 

"My point," Mandy said in a highly exasperated voice, "is that you cannot just hand Ian a fucking engagement ring and say 'Let's get hitched'. It needs to be special!"

"It's a piece of paper that Ian practically fucking drools over. I'm doing this to shut him up. It doesn't need to be special."

Mandy promptly smacked him on the forehead. 

"Ow, fuck! What the hell was that for?" He pinched her arm roughly. 

"You're being a complete shithead! You know Ian better than anyone. Do you really think he doesn't want the whole big thing?"

Mickey scowled deeply. "Fuck off."

She sighed. "Look, when are you planning on giving it to him?"

He shrugged, because he honestly hadn't thought about it yet. He'd gotten the damn ring already. "Tonight I guess. When he gets home." 

Mandy, nodding, grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look directly into her very serious eyes. "Make it special, Mick. Maybe not for yourself, but for Ian. Who you love." Mickey coughs at that, but doesn't disagree. "I know you want to make him happy. I'm telling you, this will make him happy." 

She pulled him in for a quick squeeze, then shoved both arms into a coal black jacket, and headed for the door. 

Mickey stared at the ring in his hand. 

He rammed it into his back pocket and vowed to do this as painlessly as possible. 

\\\

Mickey was half-asleep when the bedroom door creaked noisily open, and a tall, shadowy figure crept into the room. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "That you, Gallagher?"

He saw a flash of white teeth in the dark. "Expecting someone else?"

"Yep. Guess you'll just have to do."

Ian, chuckling softly, undressed quickly. Mickey made room, and the redhead slipped in beside him. Cold limbs immediately reached out for Mickey, and he still felt the lingering panic at the intimacy. But it's much fainter now, just background noise, and he was easily able to tune it out and allow strong arms to encase his waist. 

Ian dipped his nose into the crook of Mickey's neck and inhaled. "It's late. What are you doing up"

"Well this insensitive redheaded prick just came crashing into my bedroom at fuck-all in the morning--"

Ian quieted him with a measured roll of his hips. Mickey faltered. "Don't be a fucking tease, Ian."

"Oh, it's Ian now, is it?"

"Fuck off." 

Ian made another filthy motion. "Fuck me," he suggested instead. 

Hands reached lazily for Mickey's boxers, and he felt his brain go fuzzy. Whenever he was with Ian, Mickey felt a little drunk. He leaned into the touch, until he remembered the small box in his sock drawer, and he pushed the wandering fingers away. 

"Why not?" Ian pouted. 

"Just hold on," he said. "Jesus, you fucking sex addict."

Mickey's breath was coming out choppy and in quick bursts. He leaned over to the bedside table, opened the top drawer, and dug out the ring box. His entire body was humming with nervous energy as he closed his fingers around it. 

Ian could sense his unease. "What is it?"

Mickey shut his eyes. "Look, Ian. I wanna talk about something with you."

Ian drew away from him completely. "Are you breaking up with me?" His voice was cold and hurt. 

"No! Fuck!"

Mickey was really fucking bad at this shit. 

"No," he said again, just in case Ian had any remaining doubts. "No it's not that. It's, fuck, it's not a bad talk. It's just a...serious talk." 

"I feel I should inform you that you're really starting to freak me out." 

"Just, come back over here, would ya?"

He felt the presence of a second body in the darkness, and fisted the fabric of Ian's tank top to keep him close. With his other hand, he placed the ring box against Ian's chest. "Here."

Ian looked confusedly down at the box. "What is that?"

Mickey didn't say anything. Ian slowly opened the box. 

He was quiet for a long minute as he studied the contents, running his index finger over the smooth metal. "Mick," he said, very quietly. "Mickey Milkovich. Is this what I think it is?"

"Depends," Mickey mumbled, "on what you think it is." 

He was suddenly finding it extremely hard to breathe. Ian still wasn't looking at him, apparently fixated on the ring. 

For the first time since the idea had struck him, Mickey wondered if this would end badly. 

"It looks like an engagement ring," Ian whispered the last two words like he couldn't believe he was actually saying them. "Mickey, is this an engagement ring?"

"It's," he faltered, then swore. "Look man, I know you've been wanting this. It's not a big deal."

When Ian finally looked up, his face was shining. Mickey pretended not to notice that his eyes were wet. "I never thought you'd want to," he said, voice filled with wonder. "Not after...," he doesn't say it, doesn't have to. They both know what he means. 

"It's important to you."

"I know," Ian conceded gently. "But if you aren't...ready. It's okay, Mick. Really. I can wait as long as you need me to."

Mickey coughed uncomfortably. "I want to," he said, so softly Ian didn't hear. 

"What?"

"I said," he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, "I want to. Do it."

He could feel Ian's eyes on him, hot and probing. "You want to get married?" 

"Yeah."

For a tense moment, neither of them said a word. Then, all of a sudden, Ian threw himself at Mickey, who reflexively caged the redhead against his chest. 

"Fuck, Ian," he wheezed. "A little warning next time you're going to attack me?"

"Yes!" He said, far too loudly, right into Mickey's ear. "Let's do it."

The weight on Mickey's chest lifted, and he found himself laughing, a bit hysterically. He watched Ian slip the ring onto his finger excitedly, and accepted the exuberant kisses Ian peppered his lips and neck with. 

Ian shoved his hand back down the front of Mickey's boxers. Mickey gasped and bit back a filthy moan. 

If he had known how well this was going to turn out for him, he would've proposed years ago. 

//

Mandy wouldn't stop staring at them. 

Mickey glanced at her between bites of pizza, and wondered why she was being so damn quiet when there was obviously something she had to say. Ian, who was busy hiding his ring hand under the table and chatting happily with his nine thousand siblings, didn't appear to notice. 

The Gallaghers were all used to the presence of the two Milkovich children at their dinner table. They had accepted Mickey as another brother years ago, so no one thought anything of the couple dropping in for a meal. And Mandy was always saved a seat at the table, an upside of her turbulent, on-again off-again relationship with Lip. 

Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. 

Mickey continued watching his sister watch him, until he finally snapped. "The fuck is it?"

Mandy cocked her head innocently. "Me? Nothing. Just wondering why you've been so quiet." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Nothing to say tonight?"

Conversation all around them had quieted. Ian wore his trademarked shit-eating grin, and Mickey knew they were discovered. 

Debbie set her fork down. "What?"

Lip narrowed his eyes at Mandy, then snickered Mickey. "What, is he pregnant or something?"

"You're acting sketchy," Fiona announced. She looked pointedly at Mandy. "All of you."

"I'm not doing anything," Mandy shot back defensively. She jabbed a finger at her brother and best friend. "I just think they have something to tell everyone."

Lip, always the overachiever, figured it out first. His head dropped melodramatically into his hands as he moaned, "The dreaded day is nigh!" He looked to Mandy with an expression of betrayal. "And you knew!"

"I was sworn to secrecy!" 

Debbie squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement. "You're getting married, aren't you? That's what this is?"

"Did he make it special, Ian?" Mandy asked over Debbie. 

"Not this again," Mickey muttered. Ian rubbed his back consolingly. 

"It was perfect," he told Mandy with a wide grin. "I couldn't be happier."

Fiona was out of her seat. She enveloped Ian in a suffocatingly tight embrace and pressed a long kiss to the side of his face. When she finally released him, she turned her attention to Mickey. 

He sighed and, seeing no way to avoid her, stood out of his seat and accepted his hug. She pressed close to his ear, and murmured, "Welcome to the family shitshow, baby brother."

Mickey coughed to clear the lump from his throat. 

//

Ian was tracing shapes lightly into Mickey's chest later that night. It was nearing midnight, and Mickey was boneless and exhausted from several good fucks. Ian's gentle touches were making him even drowsier. 

Half asleep, he asked, "Were you disappointed?"

"In what?" Ian questioned. He didn't stop his motions against Mickey's skin. 

"C'mon man. That shit Mandy was talking about."

"Was I disappointed in the proposal?" 

Mickey nodded sleepily. 

Ian chuckled. He bent his head, and pecked Mickey's lips. When he pulled away, the older man grumbled and tried to pull him back. 

"I don't care about anything accept that it was you asking me," he stopped and considered. "Well, not actually in so many words, but I got the message."

Mickey grumbled incoherently at that. 

"I don't care how it happened," Ian continued in a whisper. "All I care about is that it's going to be you and me for the rest of our lives. Officially."

Mickey said something else, too quiet to hear. 

"What was that?" Ian asked through a smile. 

"I said 'you're so gay'."

Ian's bell-like laughter was the last thing Mickey heard before he drifted to sleep. 

Yeah, he could probably do this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at youarenotfree


End file.
